An in-wheel motor is arranged inside a wheel, and hence is advantageous in that there is no need to mount the in-wheel motor on a vehicle body for a car like an engine (internal combustion engine), thereby leaving a large inner space of the vehicle body. As a suspension device having an in-wheel motor attached on the lower side of a vehicle body, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2004-090822 (Patent Literature 1) and No. 2006-240430 (Patent Literature 2) are conventionally known. Patent Literature 1 discloses that an in-wheel motor is suspended on a double wishbone type suspension device or a strut type suspension device. Patent Literature 2 discloses that an in-wheel motor is suspended on a strut type suspension device.